


Pacific Rimjob

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, anal insertion, fletching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1885 words of pure unfiltered smut and crack, written in the dead of night by two dumb bastards. Newt and Hermann experience rimming for the first time, and also there is cooking with cum.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pacific Rimjob

Once upon a time, there lived two men of science. One of them was the twinkiest twink to ever twink, and the other? The same, but with a stick up his ass. 

They lived a semi-comfortable middle-class life, which was made better by the frequent sex. Up the butt. With the prostate. Boy oh boy, some good times were had.

We open on our scene; these two men, in the primes of their early middle age, deep in some thought and also ass. Newt’s ass, to be specific. Hermann was erect, painfully so, and hung like a wild stallion in heat. These two fine fellows had their hips meet time after time in an erotic dance only comparable to the heat between Patrick Swayze and Jenifer Grey when they did that weird sexy dance in the dance studio. 

Herman pulled out.

‘Babe, do not stop penetrating my anus.’

‘You little lizard you, as if I ever could. The only thing that has drawn me out from your beautiful tight wet hole of desire is the promise of tasting it with my tongue.’  
Newt couldn’t hold himself back. He was close to the peak of sexual fulfilment. 

‘Goddammit Herman, I can’t let you do this now, I need your large throbbing organ in me.’--

Newt was not entirely telling the truth. He was a rimming virgin. His asshole was untouched and unexplored by the moist mysterious treasure that is the human tongue muscle, and he was ashamed.

Herman shoved it back in, and restated his pistoning. His large bulbous ridged big penis head caressed and stimulated Newt’s already abused and swollen prostate gland. e began to gasp and moan in unison as their orgasms drew nearer.

‘Herman, I’m so close, don’t peak yet.’

‘Oh. I haven’t even began to peak. When I peak, the whole of the Pacific Ocean will feel it.’

Newt, so aroused by this filthy talk, grew closer and closer, his aroused cock swollen against the hair on his stomach. He reached for his swollen organ, and Herman slapped his hands away.

‘You’ll nut without a hand on your dirty member, you filthy slut.’

Newt did, with an enormous enthusiasm only parallel by how enormous his dick was.

***

One day later, Newton lay alone in bed, still thinking about his passionate encounter of the third kind, and how sore and swollen his abused ass felt against his silk sheets.

He was dwelling on the rimming aspect which his sexual life partner and soulmate had proposed, and found himself swelling. Downstairs. 

He began to stoke the fire in his loins, stoking the flames with the memories of impassioned lovemaking. In other words, he touched his penis and he liked it. 

As his throbbing member grew beneath his talented digits, he was barely thinking about the complex patterns of his calloused science hands, working only from muscle memories from his lonely teenage years. Suddenly, a though popped into his mind, swelling to the forefront like an aroused dong. 

He stopped, and reached blindly into the science cabinet beside his bed, where he kept the rememnants of his weird alien wife’s brain. He knew, somewhere in there, there were tongues, and he also knew that he was no stupid science bitch, and that he could reanimate this floppy lifeless hunk of meat with only the batteries from his TV remote control and some copper wire which he also had in his bed, origins unknown. But probably from some kinky masturbation. 

He quickly did some science, and voila! The tongue was alive and hungry. Newt was foaming at the mouth. In throes of passion just from looking at it, he began to stroke his rod. Seeing white around the edges of his vision, he knew that the time had come to come. Come like he had never come before. Bringing the object towards his clenching rear eye, the opening to his warm and sensitive cavern of delight, Newt shivered with anticipation. All of the sudden, the tongue was working its way through the tight tight ring of his tight tight ass, and he had never felt so much overwhelming sensation in all of his bitch life. The tongue came alive inside of him, whipping back and forth, forwards and back, in a breath-taking tango of annalingus. 

Newt knew that the time had come to come. So he did. Violently, and with splattering’s of semen reaching both the ceiling and his own mouth. He slurped it up like a hungry baby bird drinking vomit from the mouth of its mother. 

‘Mmm,’ he moaned, ‘what a yummy yummy treat for my dirty tummy. Makes my insides warm and fuzzy. Yummy yummy, cummy tummy.’

Suddenly, much to his shock, Herman burst through the door, face flushed and throbbing errection tenting his nightgown. 

Slowly, he lifted his nightgown, and pointed at his penis, then at Newt, then back at his penis. The organ in question was at this point waving about wildly with abandon. Newt scurried over and dropped to his knees. Hermann’s heart, and his dick, grew three sizes that day, much like the Grinch in Dr Seuss’s The Grinch Who Stole Christmas (™) when he gives Christmas back to the people of Whosville and sees the little girl.

Newton, eager to guzzle some cum, slurped and drooled with eager gulps and swallows. Like a prisoner who had been starving, Newt couldn’t get the cum down his throat quickly enough. As Hermann began to thrash in the throes of orgasmic delight, he slapped Newt in the face three times in quick succession, and said,

‘Stop, ho! You naughty pathetic little man. Do not swallow my seed. We shall make a cumcake, and I shall pack it in your lunch for tomorrow. Wouldn’t that be nice?’

Newt smiled blissfully, cheeks puffed out with all the tasty salty baby goop, and nodded. 

Hermann led him to the kitchen, where he began to pull ingredients and bowls from the cupboards, humming to himself. Newt kneeled obediently beside the table, waiting for further instruction, his cheeks warm and still full of cum.

Slowly, hoping that Hermann wouldn’t notice, Newt began to rub his massive engorged sexual organ against the leg of the table, breathing heavily through his nose. Hermann, of course, noticed.

‘Good God, Newton. Are you really such a little slut that you can’t help but rut against the table like a dog in heat? Whatever shall I do with you, my precious, naughty little lizard?’ 

Newton lowered his head in shame, but continued to rub against the table defiantly.

Hermann grabbed his face between his hands, and slowly raise it to meet his eyes. He then spat on it. 

‘That’s what happens when you don’t listen to Daddy, Newton. And now, I think you know what I’m going to have to do to you.’ 

Hermann, slowly but deliberately, walked towards the bedroom and emerged five minutes later with a ring.  
Newt, whose cheeks were still bulging with cum, shook his head. Hermann chuckled, deep and evil.

‘Oh, my darling. You shouldn’t have been such a dirty little slut.’

He slid the ring onto Newt’s erection, sighing with exasperation at his boy. Would he ever learn? Probably not. He was quite the whore. 

‘One ring,’ whispered Hermann, ‘to rule them all. I rule you, Newton.’

Newt snorted with laughter. ‘You’re such a nerd, Herms.’  
Hermann lifted a bowl from the countertop, and held it below Newt’s mouth. Obediently, the twink opened his mouth and let the contents fall into the bowl, dribbling obscenely, his eyes wide and pupils blown out with arousal. He squirmed, the pressure around his staff unfamiliar and uncomfortable. 

The two men made eye contact for one long, long moment – almost as long as their DICKS. But not quite. 

‘Hermann?’

‘Yes, my little lizard?’

‘Can I get uhhh…’

‘Yes, Newton? What is it you want?’

‘Uhhh… Nut?’

Hermann slapped his face again. 

‘Not yet, dear one. Not until we’ve made the cake.’

Newton sighed, and nodded, knowing that the fate which would befall him if he disobeyed his dom would be far worse than the pain of the cockring around his swollen member. He shifted, knees growing sore against the hard floor, and rubbed his head against Hermann’s leg like a dog. 

Hermann ran his hand through his hair affectionately, and smiled. What a good, obedient boy. He should reward him. With cake.

With that thought on his mind, he set about making the most delicious cake ever tasted, all the while Newton kneeled at his feet, occasionally licking the cake batter from his fingertips when he held them out. 

Finally, the cake was finished. As it cooled on the countertop, Hermann turned his attention at long last to the man kneeling before him. 

‘Now, Newton. What to do with you?’

Newton, blissed oot of his fucking tree and three miles into the astral plane of arousal, whimped.

‘Hermann, daddy, sir…’ He whimpered.

‘What would you like? You’ve been a good boy.’

‘Could you eat my ass like a lovely pudding, please? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, not since… Since you mentioned it.’

Herrmann was more than happy to oblige. Eager to get a taste of that twinky little hole, he yanked Newt to his feet and bent him over the kitchen counter, face down. 

Without hesitation or thought, he buried his face deep and began to slorp, his tongue darting in and out like a rabbit from its burrow, but not the ones in Watership Down because they all die and this is a much happier story than that. No death, only orgasms. 

Newt began to gasp and squirm, overwhelmed with sensation. As he felt himself approaching his peak, he began to babble helplessly.

‘Please, Herms, please please please lemme smash, I need to cum, Herms, if you love me you’ll let me nut on this cake, make it pretty, make it nice for you, such pretty decoration, oh God please Herms.’

Hermann hummed against his asshole, and reached around to find his lover’s big ol’ dick. Stroking quickly, he reached around with his other yaoi hand and pulled off the ring, aiming Newt’s nut at the top of the cake.

Cum spurted like a fountain, coating the top of the cake with a beautiful shiny layer, as artfully drizzled as if Leondardo Da Vinci, big mad gay bastard himself, had drizzled it. 

Newt collapsed into Hermann’s waiting arms, sniffling back tears. Hermann stroked his hair and whispered to him, holding him tight. 

‘Shhh, my Newt. I’ve got you. You’re a good boy. I love you, so much, my little lizard.’

‘I like it when you call me Newt. Like the lizard.’ Newt murmured sleepily. 

Hermann carried him to the shower, where he blasted him with the shower head from a distance until he was clean before stepping in himself. 

They had a lovely little shower and then went to bed, Newt carried by Hermann, bridal style. 

‘Snackies?’ 

Hermann chuckled. 

‘Tomorrow, darling, not now. You’ve just brushed your teethie weefies. I’ll pack some in your lunch box, and you can eat it in the lab. Our combined product, the evidence of our love. Our nut.’

Newt purred contentedly, like a cat. They fell asleep in each others arms and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
